Clock Tower: The First Fear Novelization
by dJeu
Summary: Jennifer and her friends are adopted by the mysterious Mr. Barrows, only to be stalked by something... Rated PG13 for violence.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: It Happened In S...

Prologue:  
  
It all began with a phone call. A tall, brown haired man ran to pick it up. Seven-year old Jennifer Simpson could not hear what he was saying, but it looked important, just like it always did. The man hung up the phone, and ran as fast as he could to his room, in the decent sized apartment. Jennifer began to think.  
  
It had been a while since her mother passed away, and Dr. Walter Simpson, her father, had been doing the best job he could raising her. He has a nice medical practice in this small town, but since it was only the two of them, he decided they would be best living in an apartment. With his busy job, and her relative youth, it was pointless to live anywhere bigger. Besides, with all the neighbours, it was easy to find someone to watch Jennifer in case of an emergency. Just like he would have to right now.  
  
After changing into his white doctors jacket, the middle-aged man gave Jennifer a quick kiss on the forehead. "I have a house call, twins. I'll be back really late, so you go to bed when it's time. I'll have Mrs. Erickson check on you in a while. Sleep tight, honey." He grabbed his brown medical bag and started towards the door. Blowing a kiss at her, while he grabbed his keys, he went out into the hall, into his new beige family car, and into the night.  
  
Jennifer continued watching the television. Mrs. Erickson did show up a little later. The nice old lady helped Jennifer get ready for bed, like she had several times before. After reading Jennifer to sleep, Mrs. Erickson locked the door and left for her own apartment. Jennifer dreamt about what her and her father would be doing tomorrow, which tided her over until she got up.  
  
She decided to let her dad sleep in, and played with her toys for a little bit. After a while, she checked the clock. It was already 2:00 pm. Something was wrong, her father never slept in this late. She opened the door to her room, and was shocked at what she found. The bed was exactly as it was the day before.  
  
Her father never came back.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: It Happened In September  
  
... Seven years later...  
  
"Jennifer! Did you hear the news!?" A tall brown haired girl ran up to Jennifer. Jennifer noticed that she was wearing her nice green dress, the one that matched her eyes perfectly.  
  
"No, I didn't." Jennifer brushed her long black hair over her shoulder. She was fairly tall herself for a 14-year old. Dark brown eyes, and fairly pale skin. She never wore makeup though. Not really much point to it. "What's so important?"  
  
"We've been adopted!!!" Jennifer widened her eyes, staring at the blond.  
  
"You're kidding! Oh my god, Ann!" Jennifer couldn't contain herself. Ever since her father never returned that one night, she'd been alone. Mrs. Erickson was the first to notice that Dr. Simpson had not returned. She used her spare key that she had been given in case of emergency. She entered the apartment to see Jennifer in a pool of tears.  
  
The police were called, and investigated. No one knew where he had gone that night. It was as if he'd disappeared of the face of the earth. As there were no relatives to take care of her, and Mrs. Erickson was unable to care for Jennifer, she was put in the Granite Orphanage. Eventually, Dr. Walter Simpson was declared missing, presumed dead. He had a sizable life insurance policy, which was put in a trust fund for Jennifer, and used to pay expenses when they were needed. The belongings in the apartment were either kept by Jennifer, or donated to various charities, and the apartment was sold to a young married couple. But Jennifer was still alone in the orphanage.  
  
She did make friends, however. Ann Lilley, the brunette who told Jennifer the news. She was the picture of a cheerleader in the making. Bright, happy and always willing to make someone smile. There was also Laura Burch, a shorter girl, with long, blond hair. If one is the stereo-typing person, Ann would be The Smart One. Generally quiet, but she was also nervous at times, but always had bright ideas. Finally, there was Lotte Young. She was the shortest of the four, with short, bright red hair. Lotte tended to be in her own world too, but she was always someone who could be depended on.  
  
The four of them had become like sisters. While other children came and went, the four were always together. It was their dream to stay that way forever.  
  
Remembering this, Jennifer asked Ann, "What about Laura and Lotte? Are they staying here?"  
  
"No! All four of us are going. I heard a Mr. Barrows is adopting us. He's some rich guy with a huge house way up north. Someone is being sent to take us there today! So get packing!" Ann ran off to tell the other two, leaving Jennifer in her thoughts.  
  
*Wow... Finally going back into a family. I wonder what Mr. Barrows is like. Will I like him? Will he like me? Oh, I have to get ready*  
  
Jennifer changed into her finest clothes. A long, dark blue dress with suspenders, and a fine, white dress shirt. She packed up her few belongings, and headed towards the door of the orphanage as a tall woman with light brown hair held up in a bun approached. This must be her. I'll finally have a real home. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ms. Mary

Chapter Two: Ms. Mary  
  
The tall woman entered the Granite Orphanage. Jennifer could tell a lot from people just by  
looking at them. Ms. Mary looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. She almost had  
that librarian look to her, glaring at you while telling you to keep your voice down. And then she  
spoke.  
  
"Well hello dear, which one of the girls might you be? Jennifer, I take it?" Jennifer looked up  
into her grey eyes, piercing. "Yes, it is a shame about your father. Whatever did become of him?   
Well, I guess that is in the past. I'm here to take you to Mr. Barrow's house, where you and your  
friends, well, real sisters now, can live happily."  
  
Jennifer continued to get the oddest feeling from Ms. Mary, but she set it aside. She was just a  
kind older lady, probably a social worker of some kind. Hearing the sound of footsteps behind  
her, Jennifer turned to see the other girls approaching. Nobody had packed much. Ms. Mary had  
phoned earlier and word got to the girls through Ann that Mr. Barrows had everything set for  
them. They were just to bring the basics, their toothbrushes, combs, a couple small personal items  
and maybe an extra pair of whatever clothes they might need. Everything else needed would be  
brought up once they had settled in.  
  
"Is there anything I can help with?" Lotte almost clung to Ms. Mary. That was expected of her.   
Always out to impress, hoping to get along with everyone.  
  
"Oh, no, that's fine, Lotte, is it?" Lotte nodded eagerly. "Just bring everything you have out to  
the car. It's a fairly long drive up there, and we also have to walk a bit to get to the mansion  
itself. It's very difficult to drive up to Mr. Barrow's huge country mansion, so I'll need to park a  
bit off. But it's good exercise, and let's you look at the wonderful forested landscape." Jennifer  
could tell that Ms. Mary was patronizing them, but she wanted to make a good impression upon  
her too, so she get quiet, and put on a bit of a smile.  
  
Lotte picked her bag back up and ran out the door to Ms. Mary's waiting car. A typical brown  
station wagon. Fake wood panelling, but effective, lots of room and cushy seating. As Jennifer  
was watching Lotte put on her best show for Ms. Mary, Ann took the chance to sneak past her to  
get to the car too. Her pleasure seemed more genuine. While Lotte was desperate to find a new  
home, Ann just smiled away, knowing her day would come, and that she should enjoy it. Jennifer  
realized one person wasn't exactly running towards the waiting vehicle.  
  
"Laura, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Jennifer asked the blond girl.  
  
"No, not really," Laura said, brushing non-existant dirt off her fine blue dress, "I just get the  
funniest feeling about Ms. Mary..."  
  
"You too, huh? Yeah, I get something too, but we're probably just nervous. I'm sure it'll be  
great for the both of us. What's the worst that could happen?" Jennifer picked up Laura's  
travelling bag along with her own, and joined Ms. Mary and her friends, well, sisters now. Laura  
waited for a bit, then said goodbye to the Granite Orphanage. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Lonely Country Road

Well, I've finally gotten to the prologue of the game itself. I was going to divide this into two  
chapters, but decided against it, since then they'd be too short. Nice to see someone is looking  
forward to it. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: A Lonely Country Road  
  
It had been a few hours since the girls left the Granite Orphanage. It had been roughly two hours  
since they left the main highway and got onto a fairly deserted, but still paved, road. It had been  
an hour since they had seen another car. It had been half and hour since they turned onto a  
country dirt road.  
  
All the girls could talk about on the trip was their new lives. But some of them were not as eager  
to do so as the others. "I just don't know. I mean, if it's this far isolated, what about schooling?"   
Laura wondered aloud. "Do you know what we will do, Ms. Mary?"  
  
Unbeknownst to the girls, Ms. Mary mentally blanked for a second. But the girls just put that off  
to her concentrating on the driving a bit much. "School... Well... Hmm... Ah, yes. Mr. Barrows  
will be in charge of that. What is it called... Home schooling, that's right. He's... Already set it  
up for you. Of course, giving you a bit of time to set settled in, of course."  
  
Jennifer suddenly thought of the question no one had bothered to ask so far. "What is Mr.  
Barrows like? Is he a nice person?"  
  
"Oh, of course he is. Do you think we would let you go somewhere where you wouldn't be safe.   
He's a very kind and generous person. Comes from a long line of wealthy people. Can't  
remember for the life of me how they came about the money. It just... Appeared." That answer  
seemed to suit Jennifer, so set settled back down. Only to be have Lotte poking her.  
  
"Oh, he sounds wonderful. I hope I'll be good enough for him," Lotte asked Jennifer. "I mean,  
the orphanage was great, but I don't want to go back there. Everything is going great, and I  
don't want to ruin it." She began fidgeting with her hands. Jennifer knew that Lotte only did  
things like that when she was extremely nervous.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Lotte. I'm sure he'll love us," Jennifer tried to reassure Lotte. "Now just  
calm down, you have to show him your strong side." Lotte nodded, but Jennifer didn't really buy  
it.  
  
"Well, we're here," Ms. Mary suddenly announced, cheerfully. She smiled to the group as she  
said, "Everyone out. Get your things, we have a bit of a walk now." The girls groaned slightly,  
but they knew this was coming. Slowly piling out of the station wagon, the headed towards the  
back of the car. Ms. Mary promptly unlocked it, and the girls took the few belongings that they  
had packed. "Nice to see everyone did pack lightly. Let's see," she checked her watch, "it's just  
after 5. We should be able to make it if we step lightly now."  
  
Ms. Mary lead the pack. The girls were too in awe of their surroundings to say anything. They  
were on a fairly small dirt path leading to somewhere. They could tell due to the lush forest on  
every side. Laura seemed a little worried, "What could be living here? A little scary." But, that  
didn't stop her from slowing her pace.  
  
"So what? If something attacks, I'll protect you," Lotte joked, using her deep voice. "I'm sure  
nothing's going to bother us. And if so, remember, you only need to run faster than the slowest  
one here, right Jennifer?" Jennifer mumbled something, the other girls giggling at her expense.  
  
"It's not my fault I can't run a few steps without falling," Jennifer thought to herself. "Besides,  
when would I need to run all that much?" She continued thinking to herself, not noticing the time  
fly past, and the sun going down.  
  
"Hurry up, Laura, we want ot be there before sundown," Ann called back. Laura sped up a little,  
but not enough to really make an impact.  
  
"Ms. Mary," Jennifer started to ask, catching up to the older woman.  
  
"Yes, what is it Jennifer," she replied, not looking at the girl, but staying focused ahead.  
  
"What kind of a place will we be living in from now on?"  
  
"How many times have you asked that question," Ms. Mary said with a heavy sigh. "It's a very  
nice place," she once again assured Jennifer. She suddenly stopped her quick pace, and pointed  
ahead. "Look, there it is."  
  
Ms. Mary was right. It was right there. And she was right again. It was huge. Not really tall,  
but very long. And it had a giant clock tower. Similar to Big Ben, but with one difference. "Why  
isn't the clock moving? It's just stuck at 12:00," pointed out Lotte.  
  
"Well, looks more like 11:59. Mr. Barrows must just not like the bells." Lotte again accepted  
Ms. Mary's answer to this. Then she decided to break into a run, and head towards the house.   
The other girls followed in suit, Jennifer managing to stay on both feet this time around. Ms.  
Mary just smiled. They were home. 


	4. Chapter 4: And So It Begins....

Wow... Didn't expect the chapter to be this long. This whole thing might go longer than I  
expected. Just to clear up, Clock Tower pretty much got a treatment similar to Final Fantasy.   
The first one, this one, wasn't released here (Gee, I wonder why...), so the Clock Tower we got is  
really Clock Tower 2, a direct sequel to this one. Our Clock Tower 2 is really CT3, and is  
completely unrelated. And from what I can tell, CT3/4 is going to be completely different again.   
But stay tuned, I can *almost* guarantee the next chapter introduces a delightful new character.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: And So It Begins...  
  
"Wow, what a huge place..." Laura began. And she was right. They were only in the first room,  
and it was bigger than the home they had known for almost their whole lives. It was fairly simply  
furnished, a golden coloured coffee table, some nice, cushion chairs, and a couple end tables. The  
room was dominated by a huge staircase that went up to a balcony encircling the room. There  
was a solitary door upstairs, but none of the girls really felt like checking it out.  
  
"Well, I'm off to find Mr. Barrows," Ms. Mary started to tell the group, "You stay here until I  
come back." And so she went through a nearby door, closing it behind her.  
  
"Wow... Mr. Barrows must be rich," Ann mentioned, trying to start a conversation. "I can't wait  
to see the rest of the house."  
  
"Well Ms. Mary said to stay here, and we don't want to get Mr. Barrows mad at us before we are  
even introduced," Lotte interrupted. "We have to make our best impression, and looking around,  
I'd say it has to be one good one to deserve all this." Ann nodded slowly, but she still had that  
urge to look around.  
  
"What's wrong, Laura?" Jennifer noticed a very worried look on the girl's face. She just seemed  
to be staring out the window, blank.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, um, nothing," Laura said, snapping out of her trance. "It's just getting really dark  
out." Jennifer noticed it too. She wandered over to the window, just to see the sun disappear  
behind the trees. The night fell quickly. She could barely see to the trees, but she knew they were  
there.  
  
"Ms. Mary has been gone a long time," Laura noted.  
  
"Yeah. Suppose I should go look for her?" Ann again wanted to explore, and decided to use that  
as an excuse.  
  
"No, it's okay, I'm up, I'll go," Jennifer replied, walking towards the door Ms. Mary went  
through a while ago. She looked at the girls, Laura was just sitting with her head down, Lotte  
was looking around still in awe of where she was, and Ann just nodded, getting a little more  
comfortable in her chair.  
  
Opening the door, Jennifer was greeting by a dark hallway. There didn't appear to be a light  
switch there, so she had to wait a bit to adjust to the light. The was a large window, with what  
she assumed to be red drapes covering it, but she couldn't be certain as to the colour. To her  
right was an empty door, she could see a large pile of rocks behind it. "A dead end," she thought  
to herself. Resigned to that fact, she started towards the other door in the room. "That has to be  
where Ms. Mary went."  
  
Just as she passed the window, she heard a bloodcurdling scream from behind her. "Laura!!!"  
Going on instinct, she ran back those few steps, to a dark, empty room. Everything was how is  
was before, just the lights were off. And the girls weren't there. "Where are you!? This isn't  
funny!" Jennifer yelled out, only hearing an echo in reply. Annoyed, she walked to the front door,  
and turned the handle. It didn't open.  
  
"What the... Why is the door locked? I can't get out... This is crazy..." The only other option  
for the girls to go would be upstairs, so Jennifer walked slowly up the creaking staircase. It gave  
a pretty good view of the room, with some interesting family portraits. They ended at Simon  
Barrows. "Hmm... Simon Barrows... Either this is an old portrait, or Mr. Barrows is really  
young," she noted. A young man, strong features, distinguished brown hair. She wondered what  
he must look like now.  
  
She walked along the pathway, looking at the various pictures, not really bothering to read the  
names. From below her feet, she heard a loud crack. Startled, she stepped backwards, and the  
floor she had just been standing on collapsed. "Ohmygofohmygodohmygodohmygod..." It was  
all she could think for what seemed like forever. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had  
before. "I was... I almost... I..." She couldn't believe what had just happened. Jennifer's mind  
started racing, only to go back on a single track when she heard a door slam in the distance.   
Getting up, she went back towards the door on the floor below, as it was the only way for her to  
go. She still had to find the other girls. 


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Cry, Jennifer

Chapter Five: Don't Cry, Jennifer  
  
Recovering from the shock of almost being killed, or at least seriously wounded in the middle of nowhere, Jennifer continued towards the only unlocked door on the bottom floor of the foyer. Opening the door, she once again entered the dark room where the nightmare began with that single scream. Remembering that she heard the a door slam from about this direction, she knew that she would find no one in the room she nicknamed "The Rock Room". With only one other option left, she walked nervously past the window, but not before trying to look outside it.  
  
A darkened courtyard lay outside of the window. Jennifer could make out a large swimming pool, filled with water, and a wooden pool house with a light coming from inside it. She saw there was a door leading to it, but it was on the other side of the courtyard, so she'd have to do a bit of walking to get there first. "Well, better find that door then. See what else this house has to offer."  
  
Continuing her walk past the window, she reached a door, and opened it into a long hallway. Four door were in front of her. Three along the side of the hallway, and one directly across from her, a fairly big distance for a house. She walked towards the first door, and entered it without hesitation.  
  
"It's so dark in here... I wonder where a light switch is?" Jennifer pondered aloud. She groped about the wall beside the door and found what she was looking for. With a switch, she looked over her surroundings. A living room, complete with a chest of drawers, and old television set, an unlit fireplace, and some chair and a coffee table, similar to the ones in the foyer. As well, on the other side of the fireplace from the television was another door. But what grabbed her attention the most was the painting above the television. A grotesque piece, grey, two distorted faces in a silent scream. The more she looked at it, the more she was absorbed by it. And then something started pouring out of it. "Oh my..." Jennifer gasped. Blood started pouring out of the painting's eyes, leaking onto the wall, dripping down behind the television. And she still couldn't look away.  
  
Jennifer began to feel a bit dizzy, and she took a step forward, looking down at the floor in the process, breaking the spell the painting had on her. When she looked back up, the painting was as it was when she entered the room, no blood, but still as hideous as it was before. She broke her glance for a second time, her attention focused on a box on the chest of drawers beside the television. "Wouldn't hurt to look inside," she supposed. Grabbing the box, she found inside of it an ornate key. Deciding to pocket it, she walked back towards the entrance of the room. A loud buzzing came from behind her. Choking back a scream, she realized the tv had turned on somehow, and wasn't getting the best of reception. "I have to get out of here... Where does that other door lead to..." She ran towards it, away from the screaming static of the television.  
  
"I'll get you!" Jennifer gasped at the loud caw. She looked to her left, a parrot in a cage. And not the nicest looking one at that.  
  
"This must be the Master Bedroom," she thought aloud again. Two beds, one with a cover, one without, and a dresser with a large mirror. She walked towards the mirror, and noticed a perfume bottle beside it. "That's odd... No one mentioned a Mrs. Barrows..." She picked it up, "It smells like Ms. Mary's perfume," she exclaimed to no one. She looked in the mirror, just before she was about to put down the perfume, and saw an odd shine. Her reflection seemed to be smiling... Evilly. Jennifer backed away from the mirror, and her reflection changed to her own scared look. She ran behind her, finding a door, and ran out to the parrot's cawing.  
  
Stopping to gasp for air, Jennifer realized she was back in the main hallway. She just came out the middle door. And she still had the bottle of perfume in her hand. "Well, I already stole a key... Only one door left..." She resigned herself to that, pocketing the bottle, and headed towards it. As she drew closer, she saw steam coming out from under it. Feeling the handle, she was surprised at the heat of it. Jennifer turned the handle, and more steam poured over her. Coughing, she draw back to get some air. After a few seconds, she entered what she found to be the bathroom. It was an oddly set up bathroom, another door in front of her, with more steam billowing out from behind it, and in the little room she was in, there was a tap, with a steam covered mirror above it. Curiosity got the better of Jennifer, and she opened the second door, having to step out of the room again, overcome with a rush of moist heat.  
  
The steam dissipated from the second room. A toilet and a bathtub, with the curtain draw lay inside. Water was leaking from the tub. "Ouch..." Jennifer could feel the burning water through her shoes. If anyone was in the shower, they'd be well done. "Or maybe something happened to them!" She became worried immediately, and threw back the shower curtain, only to see something she'd never forget.  
  
Laura was there, still in her clothing. Her hands were bound together with thick rope, and she was hanging by them from the shower head. The burning water was pouring on her. Her skin was bright red, and peeling in several locations. Laura made no movement, just hanging there under the intense heat.  
  
"Laura... LAURA!!!" Jennifer yelled, sobbing. "Why? Who?" She was hysterical. And then from the water, a figure came. It was a blur. All Jennifer could make out was a hunchback, or maybe a kid, with a grey suit and a hideous mask. "How could anyone survive in that water," was her first thought. Her second thought pertained to the three foot long garden shears he was carrying. Jennifer backed away, and saw the water glint off the blades. And the, thing, approached her, testing the scissors, opening and closing them, coming for her slowly. 


	6. Chapter 6: He Missed... He Missed...

Chapter Six: He Missed... He Missed...  
  
First up, this chapter is dedicated to enigmaopoeia and her site, http://dcj.go-dream.com/ for reaching 600 hits! You'll all get a special bonus this chapter. Fun, and full of loop throwing. And reread Chapter Five, and maybe some other chapters, since I fixed some important details.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
All of a sudden, the burning didn't matter. Her feet could actually be on fire, she wouldn't care. All she had to do was to get away. Get away from whatever was in front of her. Whatever did... That... To Laura... She had to run. That's all she had to do. Just run.  
  
It jumped out of the bathtub. Just in front of Laura's lifeless body. Testing the scissors, it slowly began walking. It would almost be funny. A short little man wearing a blue and grey sailor suit. And the mask. An emotionless, hideous grey mask. Hiding the animal desire, the need for blood, the want to kill. The want to kill Jennifer. Followed by another step. And another. And it stabbed.  
  
All she could do was stare at it. She knew she had to run. But all it did was get closer. Then Jennifer saw it stop for a brief second, closing the scissors. It drew them back slowly and lunged at her. Trying to back away from it, Jennifer fell, her entire back burning from the pain of the hard floor and the water that continued to flow from the tub. In a flash. All she saw above her was steel. "He missed... He missed..." And indeed, he did. But he was raising them for another strike. And lowering them. To empty tiling.  
  
Rolling to her left, still in the nearly boiling water, the dense steam still clouding her vision, making her gasp for breath, she still rolled out. Scrambling to her knees, she finally gained the ability to run. "He missed... He missed..." The thought continuing to run through her head as she ran for the first of the two doors to leave the bathroom. "He missed... He missed..." The thought continuing to build as she ran through the second door, into the hallway. But there was nowhere for her to go. The front door was locked, the balcony collapsed, and the final door.  
  
"The bedroom!" The former hall of horrors became her saviour, as she remembered the twin beds. Knowing that that thing was behind her, still approaching, she hoped to beat it there in time. A short run down the hallway. A turn to her left, through the door she swore she'd never enter again. The parrot silent, staring at her. Knowing she'd disrupt the cover on the closest bed, she dove under the next one, as it was unmade up. She held her breath, knowing her survival depended on it. The door opened.  
  
Footsteps passed by her eyes. "He was looking. He didn't hear the second door slam. He knows I'm here." But the feet did pass by. Past the foot of the bed, past the side of the bed. Noislessly, Jennifer tried to edge furthur away from the being. It opened the door to the living room.  
  
"I'll get you." The parrot. The feet stopped. "I'll get you." The feet approached the bed. "I'll get you." The scissors sliced through the mattress with the greatest of ease, until it hit got through, and came to the next obstacle... Jennifer screamed, but it didn't last long...  
  
"He missed... He missed..." The scream caught in her throat as she saw the glint of the deadly metal to her right. "He missed... He missed..." Jennifer crawled away from the scissors, and ended up between the two beds. She looked back to see the static mask staring back at her, struggling to get the scissors out of the bed. Jennifer ran back into the hallway.  
  
"One door left... Must run..." The mystery door awaited her. Almost crashing through it, Jennifer gasped, for she could have sworn that she reentered the main hallway. The same decor, and the same dominating staircase. But ahead of her were two doors. Restarting her run, as she heard whatever was chasing her leave the bedroom behind her, Jennifer again threw herself through the door on the left, into a dark hall.  
  
There either weren't lights, or they weren't turned on. It didn't matter to Jennifer. All she saw was a blur of a hallway as she ran straight through it. Another door awaited her, into a brightly light garage. "A car!!! But... The door is boarded up..." And a few doors back, she heard another slam. Scanning the room for any escape, she saw a ladder leading up to a shelf, covered in hay. Dashing over to it, climbing hand over hand, her feet trying not to get caught in her dress, she managed to pull herself up, and crawled behind the bales of hay. And the door to the garage opened again.  
  
Jennifer held her breath for yet another time. The blood pounded in her ears, sounding like someone banging on a set of timpanis. The... Scissorman, the only word she could use to describe it, scanned the room just as she did. It looked in the car, under the car, on the car even for his prey. An older looking car, but almost new conditioned. Jennifer noticed it looked familiar somehow, but now was not the time to think about it. Scissorman jumped off the beige vehicle, and appeared to give up. It walked out of the room in the slow calculated pace it always did. Jennifer survived.  
  
"But for how long... Laura is dead... Lotte and Ann probably are too. It had to have gotten Ms. Mary first. I have to escape." And as she slowly climbed down the wooden ladder, her prayer was answered. A silvery key shined in front of her, hung on a wooden board. Jennifer grabbed it, and nervously approached the car. Sliding the key in, it fit. Jennifer knew she would be safe. Opening the door silently, she slid in, remembered to do her seatbelt, and put the key in the ignition.  
  
Jennifer turned the key, and the engine roared. It worked. And what was better, it was filled with gas. Despite never having driven a car before, Jennifer knew enough to shift it into drive, and to slam on the pedal, smashing through the wood. She was free.  
  
*about an hour later*  
  
"Tired... Did I miss a turnoff?" Jennifer struggled to stay awake, and to remember how she got there in the first place. She hadn't even seen Ms. Mary's station wagon yet. She was still surrounded by trees, on the lonely road. Her eyelids fell, as she heard an odd sound coming from the backseat. All she could do was widen her eyes with fear as she saw a huge pair of scissors slowly rise in the rearview mirror.  
  
  
Dead End.... 


End file.
